Animals
|artist = |year = 2013 |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Extreme) 6 (Mashup) |dg = / (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mashup = Club |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |nowc = Animals |audio = |perf = Classic Tonbee Cattaruzza (P1) Stéphanne Deheselle (P2) Extreme Mehdi KerkoucheDiegho San confirms Mehdi is the performer. 12092366_641929062613781_185411106_n.jpgCaptura.PNG (Translation) |pc = / (Classic) to (Extreme Version) |gc = Turquoise/Red Fiery Rose to Middle Yellow (Extreme Version) |lc = Turquoise (Classic and Mashup) Orange (Extreme) |pictos= 93 (Classic) 144 (Extreme Version) 98 (Mashup) |dura= 2:57 (Classic) 2:58 (Extreme Version/Mashup) |kcal= 20 (All Versions) |dlc='Classic' October 22, 2015 (NOW) February 16th, 2017 (JDU) Extreme Version March 9th, 2017 (JDU) May 18th, 2017 (NOW) Community Remix June 30th, 2016 (JDU) July 28th, 2016 (NOW)}}"Animals" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are both men wearing large helmets. P1 has a blue jacket with pink and yellow stripes. P2 'wears a blue jacket with sky-blue stripes. During the tunnel scene, whichever dancer is performing less vigorously will get their jacket turned silver until their next vigorous phase. Animals coach 1 big.png|P1 Animals coach 2 big.png|P2 Extreme Version The dancer is a man. He has short black hair with two golden yellow streaks. He is wearing a pair of welder goggles and a gold and dark red necklace. He wears arm gauntlets on his left hand and black bracelets on his right. He wears a gladiator shoulder armor on his right shoulder. He wears blue-grey leather pants, a yellow belt and a dark red cloth on the right side of his waist. He is also wearing a pair of black boots. During the chorus the dancer will turn black and his clothing will light up into an orange shade. Background Classic The background is a tunnel that contains numerous switching colourful lights. The first set in the preview has purple stage lights with pink floor lights. Next, a long trail of blue lights swirl in the distance. After this, it duplicates on each dancers' side. Extreme Version A dark purple room with mandalas, blue lines that form tree-like shapes, concentrical circles, fuchsia smoke and blue zig zag lines. Mashup ''Animals has a Mashup with the theme of '''Club. It can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It features dancers in clubwear. The Mashup is exclusive to eighth generation consoles and Wii. Dancers * Beauty And A Beat * Rabiosa * Feel So Right 'GM1' * Good Feeling * We No Speak Americano * Mr. Saxobeat * So Glamorous 'GM2' * Good Feeling * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Domino * Hit The Lights 'GM3' * Beauty And A Beat * Feel So Right 'GM4' * Good Feeling * We No Speak Americano * Mr. Saxobeat * TiK ToK * Sexy And I Know It * Good Feeling * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Domino * Hit The Lights 'GM5' * Beauty And A Beat 'GM6' Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. Both Gold Moves: *'P1:' Step on P2's leg and swing your right hand out. *'P2:' Squat down and swing your right hand up. Animals_(MG)_GM.PNG|Both Gold Moves AnimalsGoldMoveTBA.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme Version routine: Gold Move 1: When first kneeling, quickly get up punching the air and raising both arms. Gold Move 2: Make an Indian pose, crossing your legs, raising your right arm and putting your left hand on your chest. Gold Move 3: Lower your arms. Gold Move 4: Having your arms open, make the same Indian position, but closely. AnimationMalGM$.png|Gold Move 1 Extreme GM.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game AnimationMalGM3.png|Gold Move 2 Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game AnimationMalGM1.png|Gold Move 3 Extreme GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game AnimationMalGM2.png|Gold Move 4 Extreme GM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1 and 4: Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake while you shake your hips. (Feel So Right) Gold Move 2: Move your right hand to the right and bring your left hand from in front of your chest to the left. (So Glamorous) Gold Move 3 and 5: Lunge and bow forward with both hands outstretched behind. (Hit The Lights) Gold Move 6: Right arm moves forward and down slowly. (Beauty And A Beat) FeelSoRightGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 AnimalsMashupGold.gif|Gold Move 1 and 4 in-game Glamorouscusto gm.png|Gold Move 2 AnimalsMashupGold2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game HitTheLightsallgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 3 and 5 AnimalsMashupGold3.gif|Gold Move 3 and 5 in-game Baabgm12.png|Gold Move 6 AnimalsMashupGold4.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Appearances in Mashups Animals ''appears in the following mashups: Extreme * ''Fun Captions The Extreme Version of Animals appears in Party Master. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Fire Master * Wild Warrior Community Remix The Extreme version has a Community Remix only featuring the finalists from the Just Dance World Cup. This is the second 'themed' Community Remix in the series, after Bad Romance (Official Choreography). The following are featured: *chapie69 (UK) *DieghoSan (Brazil) *Littlesiha (USA) *Lucktose (Germany) *Kelvin Jaeder (Brazil) *Denz (Australia) *TheFairyDina (France) *Dial-K901 (Peru) *Kevindudas (Hungary) *qR Absolut (Germany) *Mereth86 (Spain) *MrManu96 (Mexico) *PamellaRibeiro (Brazil) *Moogly-H (Australia) *ManuJD1 (France) *MoonAngel (Italy) *Cellybird (Canada) Dance Quests Animals is featured in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Palm Tree Extreme * Comet Trivia * As with Love Me Again, slow motion effects are present in the dancers. * A Radio Version of the song is used where the song is shortened by almost two minutes. * P1 was teased on Facebook as a silhouette. * In the YouTube's official photo from Just Dance, the left dancer has pink skin, while in gameplay his skin is white. * The "f**k" in "We're the f**kin animals" is censored. This was already censored in the original song, but an additional warp is added in the game, to cover up the rest of the word. ** By percentage, this is the most censored song in the Just Dance franchise, since there are only eight words, two of which are censored, making it 25% censored. * The song had a different menu square in the E3 demo version of the game. *P2 appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *The Extreme dancer recycles moves from I Feel Love, Dance All Nite and Kaboom Pow. *P1 has a few additional counted moves on Just Dance Now which is only accounted for on the Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of Just Dance 2016. The extra moves are when he slowly waves his arms while P2 is activated. *In the preview gameplay of the Extreme version, the Beta Gold Move effect is used. *The Extreme routine appears to lack a few pictograms. *In the coach selection menu, the coach from Feel So Right is present in the Mashup icon, although the starting coach is actually Beauty And A Beat. **This is because Beauty And A Beat is also the starting dancer for Circus's Mashup. *This song is the second 'themed' Community Remix in the series, after ''Bad Romance'' (Official Choreography). *The Extreme version of this song was played during the Grand Final of the Just Dance World Cup 2015.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg *On the Community Remix, Diegho San's name is misspelled as Diego. *The coaches for the Classic version reappear in the Helmet Version of RADICAL on Just Dance 2017. *The Extreme Version's sunglasses are recycled by the Extreme coach for Scream & Shout. * The Classic routine's pictograms are mostly in Just Dance 2015 style; however, some of them are in Just Dance 2016 style. * In the 7th-Gen version of Just Dance 2017, there is a tutorial picture that shows a girl wearing P1's helmet, along with a boy wearing P4's unicorn head from 4x4. * In the Just Dance Now files for the Extreme Version, it can be seen that a few score detecion (.msm) files reference TiK ToK.http://prntscr.com/fp4swi * In the Mashup, the final Gold Move happens even after the music has faded out. Gallery Game Files AnimalsSqu.png|''Animals'' AnimalsALT.png|''Animals'' (Extreme Version) animalsaltcmu.jpg|''Animals'' (Community Remix) Animalsmu_cover_generic.png|''Animals'' (Mashup) Animals cover albumcoach.png|Classic's Just Dance 2016 album coach Animalsalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Extreme Version's Just Dance 2016 album coach Tex1_64x64_m_bf79112b12b347be_14.png|Classic's menu banner Animals cover@2x.jpg|Classic's Just Dance Now cover Animalsalt cover@2x.jpg|Extreme Version's Just Dance Now cover Animalsaltcmu cover@2x.jpg|Community Remix's Just Dance Now cover 252.png|P1's avatar on and later games 200252.png|P1's golden avatar 300252.png|P1's diamond avatar sandman.png|Extreme Version's avatar 200296.png|Extreme Version's golden avatar 300296.png|Extreme Version's diamond avatar 548.png|Extreme Community Remix's avatar 200548.png|Extreme Community Remix's golden avatar 300548.png|Extreme Community Remix's diamond avatar animals_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms AniMalsSprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) Animals background.png|Background Screenshots JD2017 2017-03-09 19-00-05-890.jpg|Extreme Version on the menu (2017) JD2017 2017-03-09 19-00-08-082.jpg|Extreme Version's Unlimited loading screen Animalschallenge.png|World Challenge (E3 2015) Jd2017 wii tutorial.png|Tutorial pictures with a girl wearing P1's helmet BTS-ANIMALS.png|The dancers without the costumes tuytrge.png|Behind the scenes (Extreme version) Kjioihugyt.png|Extreme version Others JD2016animalsmenu.png|''Animals'' (Beta) Animals Menu.gif|''Animals'' on the menu Extreme Menu.gif|Extreme Version on the menu 11412252 923872087655135 9022498286330960460 n.jpg|Teaser image 18846731471 beb064ba7f o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18838921952 db77d7b328 o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18656276678 152f273b4a o.jpg|Gameplay 3 animalsmaxresdefault.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Animals p1_transparent.png|P1 Animals_P2.png|P2 jd2016-game-info-promo-character-left.png|Promo picture ANIMALS ALT.png|Extreme version coach Videos Official Music Video Martin Garrix - Animals (Official Video) Gameplays 'Classic' Animals - Just Dance 2016 Animals - Just Dance Now Animals - Just Dance 2017 Animals Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) 'Extreme Version' Animals (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2016 Animals (Extreme) - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Animals (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 'Community Remix' Animals (Extreme Version) (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2016 Animals (Extreme Version) (Community Remix) - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation de:Animals es:Animals fr:Animals it:Animals pl:Animals Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Stéphane Deheselle Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Removed from Just Dance Now